


Blind Spot

by acidquill



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's looked at him a lot of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> set post 1x07. originally written Dec 5 2009; my first attempt @ WC fic.

Peter’s looked at him a lot of ways over the years.   
  
Neal remembers the satisfied, grateful one, the day he turned himself in. Really, he felt bad because Burke wasn’t a bad guy and it looked like the feds had been running the man ragged. A few too many sleepless nights spent trying to outthink and outmaneuver him, as easy to see in the lines of Burke’s face as the faux-aged titanium white on a supposed 17th century original.   
  
There’s the indulgent, half-exasperated one that’s as close to paternal as Neal’s ever had. He doesn’t think about his own father often, and his relationship with Peter is more complex than a simple stand-in for what he didn’t get as a kid. But Neal’s also self-aware enough to recognise that he _aims_ for that look more often than not. Hopes for it, or something more, even when he knows Peter’s going for stern and serious. Neal likes to push things a little farther then, just to see if he can get a full smile. It doesn’t always work but he keeps trying.  
  
He _hates_ the pity, like that night Peter tracked him to Kate’s apartment, nothing but the cold glass of the bottle clutched in his hand to keep him company. He’s never liked pity from anyone, but from Peter it was almost more than he could stand. The sad, understanding eyes and slight downturn of his mouth.   
  
But the disappointment is worse, so much worse; it’s thin lipped and silent. With tension that brings the line between cop and con slamming down between them like a wall.   
  
Neal needs to prove that he didn’t steal the diamond. Not only because he wants to keep himself out of prison, but so Peter will look him in the eye again.


End file.
